The invention is generally directed to a laminated article. In particular, the invention is directed to laminated sheet material having improved oleophobic properties and components, such as vents, made from the laminated sheet material.
Components made from laminated sheet material have many uses and can be made to have various properties. The properties often result from the manufacture of the laminated sheet material and the materials used to make them. The properties can also be modified by chemical treatments. In some applications, components made from the laminated sheet material are useful as or in vents, filters or apparel that allow the flow of gas, such as air through the component, while preventing or restricting the flow of certain liquids, such as water.
The laminated sheet material typically includes one or more porous layers of sheet material that are laminated together. The layers of sheet material may be treated with, or formed using, a material that prevents or resists the flow of selected matter through the layer. For example, a layer of the sheet material may be treated with, or formed using, a hydrophobic material to resist the passage of water through the component made from the laminated sheet material. It is very desirable that laminated sheet material is resistant to contamination by oil.
As the components made from laminated sheet material are used in more diverse applications and in harsher environments, improvements to the laminated sheet material and the components are desired.